CorreirosCoruja
by Fer Martins
Summary: Correios-Coruja entre vários personagens de Harry Potter. Abrange todos os livros.
1. Caro Almofadinhas

O rapaz encontrou no quarto iluminado pela luz do abajur. Seguiu direto para a pequena escrivaninha ao canto, abriu a gaveta e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Depois molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_Caro Almofadinhas,_

_Por onde você anda? Faz três semanas que você simplesmente desapareceu. Está em perigo? Espero realmente que esteja bem. Tem sido dias difíceis, a insegurança é quase tangível. Não posso sair daqui, sinto-se trancafiado, sem poder ajudar. A Ordem disse que desapareceram mais cinco trouxas somente nesta semana. Todos estão em alerta. Lily está cada vez mais preocupada e não tiro a razão dela. Quando olho para o Harry, sinto-me incapaz de protegê-lo como deveria. Peguei Lily chorando ontem, no quarto do menino. Tentei lhe falar coisas boas, mas acho que não consegui. Às vezes sinto-me perdido, sem meios de proteger minha família. Conversei com Rabicho ontem. Ele esteve aqui. Não demorou muito, só queria saber notícias da Ordem. Tive a ligeira impressão de que ele está com problemas, mas não falou no assunto. Quando Lily chegou na sala com o Harry, Rabicho simplesmente levantou e saiu. Acho que alguma coisa o perturba. Aliás, todos estão perturbados._

_Não hesite em me procurar se precisar de ajuda. Sei que agora não posso fazer muito, mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. A Lily perguntou por você hoje, sempre pergunta. E o Harry também perguntaria se já pudesse falar. Daqui a três dias ele completa um ano. Nem vi o tempo passar, e passa tão rápido que daqui a pouco ele terá onze anos e irá para Hogwarts. _

_Por favor, venha nos visitar. Lily está com saudades._

_Onde estiver, tome cuidado._

_Tiago_

Tiago Potter releu mais uma vez a carta, dobrou o pergaminho e depois se levantou. Saiu do quarto e foi atrás de sua coruja, para lhe confiar uma tarefa.

* * *

**N/A**: Oieee gente! Estou com a idéia de escrever vários Correios-Coruja de diferentes épocas de HP e tbm entre personagens variados. Mandem sugestões. Espero que gostem! Acompanhem e não deixem de comentar! Bjim :) Fê


	2. Caro Pontas

_Caro Pontas,_

_Sua coruja foi rápida. Me encontrou em menos de dois dias. Recomendo que a recompense. Ela realmente merece._

_Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Viajei a serviço da Ordem. Consegui informações importantes sobre... Você-sabe-quem. Informações que infelizmente não podem ser ditas por cartas. Temo que possam chegar em mãos erradas. De todo modo, em breve nos encontraremos e você terá conhecimento de tudo._

_Diga a Lily que também sinto saudades. E o meu afilhado, está bem? Comprei um presente para ele. Se o Harry puxou ao pai, tenho certeza de que vai gostar. Algo útil para quem, um dia talvez, seja um apanhador da Grifinória._

_E lembre-se, por mais que as coisas estejam difíceis, seja forte. Em breve, essa guerra terá um fim. Mande lembranças para Lily e Harry._

_Sirius._

O bruxo respirou fundo e colocou a pena sobre a mesa. Olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos. A expressão de Sirius não demonstrava a tranqüilidade que tentou passar para Tiago, na carta. Pelo contrário, seus olhos refletiam profunda preocupação com o amigo. _Mas tudo vai acabar bem_ pensou Sirius tentando convencer a si próprio. Levantou-se e foi a procura de uma coruja.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiiiii lembram de mim? Huahsausahs demorei tanto tempo para postar. Sorry gente, foram muitas emoções por aqui. :-O

Esta é a **resposta de Sirius a carta de Tiago (correio-coruja anterior)**. Curtinha, né? Mas achei mais apropriado ao personagem. Obrigada mesmo pela paciência! Em breve, publico mais! Bjim da Fê :)


	3. Querido Papai

A menina de olhos grandes e sonhadores corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela sorria para todas as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho. Muitas delas, porém, não lhe retribuíam nem ao menos com um olhar. Mas Luna Lovegood não se importava. Corria saltitando em direção ao Corujal. Subiu as escadas, chegou ao local e procurou por uma coruja. Pegou a menor delas e começou a acariciá-la.

- Olá. Como vai? – perguntou Luna para o pássaro que de tão pequeno cabia na palma de suas mãos - Está com fome? Tome isto.

Luna tirou do bolso um chumaço de grãos de arroz e estendeu para a ave. A pequena coruja avançou para a comida. Enquanto bicava o arroz, a menina olhou para o céu. Sorriu como se acabasse de ver algo extraordinariamente belo. _Tempo bom _- ela pensou. Depois entrou o pedaço de pergaminho para o pássaro e disse por fim:

- Boa viagem. Tome cuidado.

E soltando a ave pela janela, Luna acenou, como se despedindo de alguém.

Três dias depois, Xenófilo Lovegood abria a carta da filha.

_"Querido Papai,_

_Aqui em Hogwarts tudo vai bem. Conheci uma menina e nos tornamos amigas. Ela é de uma família grande, tem muitos irmãos. O pai trabalha no Ministério. Talvez vocês já se conheçam. Ele se chama Arthur Weasley, grande admirador dos trouxas. Foi o que a Gina, filha dele, me falou._

_Estou gostando de todas as matérias. São todas ótimas para se aprender. Falei para a professora Sprout de Herbologia que cultivamos ameixas dirigíveis. Acho que ela não acreditou. Poderíamos dar a ela algumas mudas? O que acha? Seria um belo presente._

_Estou em divertindo bastante por aqui. Alguns alunos têm costume de pegar as minhas coisas e esconder, mas sei que tudo não passa de brincadeira. Acho que eles se divertem com isso e um dia farei o mesmo com eles, assim devo me divertir muito também. Ah e hoje a Grifinória vai jogar contra a Sonserina. Tenho que me preparar, quero torcer para a Grifinória usando uma roupa apropriada, como aquela cabeça de leão que ganhei no Natal passado._

_E você papai, como anda a pesquisa dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado? Assim que a nova edição do Pasquim estiver pronta, mande uma coruja para mim._

_Sinto saudades." _

_Luna_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Mais um Correio-Coruja, dessa vez da Luna (nossa querida Luna). Obrigada por lerem, acompanharem e postarem comentários. Conheci pessoas tão incríveis aqui! Vc são demais! :) :) Dedico esta fic a todos os escritores que assim como eu, não tem medo de postarem suas ideias, pensamentos, criatividade! E continuem postanto. Não desanimem de escrever. "_A escrita é a pintura da voz (Voltaire). _Bjim e até a próxima! :)


	4. Caro Harry

_Harry largou a Taça, mas segurou Cedrico mais junto dele e com mais força. (...) O rosto de Cornélio Fudge apareceu invertido sobre Harry, parecia pálido e perplexo._

_-Meu Deus, Diggory! – murmurou. – Dumbledore, ele está morto._

_Essas palavras foram repetidas, as sombras que se comprimiam ao redor deles as exclamaram para as mais próximas... depois outras as gritaram – guincharam – para a noite." Ele está morto. Ele está morto. Cedrico Diggori! Morto!"_

_(Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo pág 533/534)_

Harry acordou. Tremia descontroladamente, estava suado e não conseguia respirar. Apalpou o lugar e percebeu, aliviado, que estava deitado em sua cama, na rua dos Alfeneiros noº 4.

O menino estendeu o braço e pegou seus óculos. Acendeu o abajur e sentou-se na cama. O relógio na escrivaninha marcava três e vinte da manhã. Harry sentiu-se cansado, como se acabasse de participar de um jogo de quadribol. Como um relâmpago que chega súbito e ligeiro, lembranças recentes de Hogwarts invadiram a sua mente.

_(...) De muito longe, acima de sua cabeça, ele ouviu uma voz fria e aguda dizer: mate o outro. Um zunido, e uma segunda voz que arrancou o ar da noite:_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_- Carne.. do servo... dada de bom grado.. reanime ... o seu amo. _

_Através da névoa sua frente, ele viu, como um assomo gelado de terror, a silhueta escura de um homem, alto e esquelético,emergindo do caldeirão._

- Não! Chega! – não quero pensar mais nisso – disse com autoridade para si mesmo. Não deixaria que aqueles pensamentos o atormentassem.

Harry levantou-se da cama, foi até Edwiges. Tentou sorrir para a coruja que o encarava com olhos grandes. Viirou-se e viu, sobre a escrivaninha, o pedaço de pergaminho que havia chegado mais cedo, através de uma coruja desconhecida.

E pela quarta vez, Harry leu a carta:

"_Caro Harry,_

_Peço que não saia, sob nenhuma hipótese, da casa dos seus tios. Estamos tomando todas as providências para mantê-lo seguro. Você não está sozinho."_

_ Sirius _

* * *

**N/A**: Okay, levei uma eternidade para publicar mais um capítulo de "Correios-Coruja". É assim... a inspiração veio, a idéia surgiu, eu escrevi e aqui está. Dedico a todos os fãs de Harry Potter que assim como eu estamos sentidos pelo fim da saga.

Através de Harry Potter, conheci pessoas incríveis que se tornaram grandes amigos. Obrigada... Érika Black, Nanda (Ordem da Fênix), Maiza (Delacour Fleur), Lys Weasley e a todos dessa grande e linda Família! Bjo!

**Amo vocês! Fê :)**


End file.
